1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp, and more specifically, relates to the configuration of the vehicle headlamp, in which the irradiation direction is turned, linked with a steering unit or the like, and for example, in a winding road or an intersection, the forward direction can be illuminated well, so that an object or the like can be found easily, thereby improving the safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the conventional vehicle headlamp in which the visibility in the traveling direction is improved, linked with the steering unit, there is one in which a reflector or an assembly obtained by assembling a reflector and a light source is turned towards the traveling direction according to the operation of the steering unit.
At this time, if only the reflector or the assembly is simply turned, the light distribution characteristic at the time of going straight is simply shifted to the turning direction, and hence it is not always a desired shape as the light distribution characteristic required when the vehicle turns. Therefore, a diffusion cut is applied at a portion of an outer lens where the light transmits when the reflector is turned, to increase the diffusion in the horizontal direction. (For example, see Japanese Patent Application laid-Open No. 2002-234380).